


I Hate This World to the Moon and Back

by killavampire



Series: Naruto Ramblings [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Not Beta Read, Team Minato-centric, Time Travel, Uchiha Obito-centric, excuse my semi-functioning brain, tagging as I go because I'm terrible at them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killavampire/pseuds/killavampire
Summary: I know what I'm doing,,, kind of B) Thanks for reading, have a good time and stick up for yourself and your friends!
Series: Naruto Ramblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126247
Kudos: 6





	I Hate This World to the Moon and Back

Konan really didn’t plan to fail this. Obito gruffed to himself. He always knew she was going to be an ill-timed thorn in his side. Those narrowing orange eyes had always been filled with too suspicious, too calculating and apparently too good at collecting information about his abilities. Proof to that was the departure of his left arm and right eye from his body once more. Although she knew lots about his own mangekyou, she didn’t get her hands on the secrets of the sharingan. It likely helped that there were only two Uchiha left alive to tell those tales and both were bound too tightly in secrets and obligations to let out more than a whisper on just about any subject whatsoever.

She’d put up one hell of a fight, to the point he was forced to use a leftover sharingan from the massacre to undo his own demise, Izanagi.

Trudging up the monument steps, he barely took in the surroundings except to spot out anybody foolish enough to try and jump him, and scoff at it all. The walls and floors shone with a heavenly white and reflected glimmering lights like stepping into a pure geod. The bodies of Yahiko and Nagato lying in their bed of crisp paper roses like angels on this very earth. The ivory colours whispered to naive ears wondrous tales of heroism and fortitude, and yet crystalized it’s own failures in a mask of glamour.

He had long since forgone even the thought of angels. If some all powerful force did exist, they were too sucken and deprived to be depended on anyways. Monuments had no meaning if their purpose was constantly being torn down.

Just like the Memorial Stone at Konoha. Preaching of valorant death while condemning the damaging and unfortunate living to rot away from their own festering wounds. A twisted mess of ideologies and loyalties that tangled together so tightly, it accomplished nothing but more names carved in more stones.

He didn’t spare the scenery a care as he dragged both mud and blood across the pristine floors and pulled Nagato’s eyes right out of pale and sunken sockets.

Nothing stayed pure in this hell-bent world.

\----

Hashirama's cells bonded together with their own biology much better than it originally had with his own. His right arm was back in business in all the time it took for him to recover all that chakra used up in battle.

Obito spun the glass jar in lazy circles around the table as he observed the strange circular pattern the fluid covered eye was bedazzled with. He had no idea what would happen once he inserted such a powerful eye. A normal three tomoe sharingan always took a bit of chakra to sync itself up with the users system. With so much more complexity attached to this eye, he wanted to have as much chakra as possible ready incase it took a heavy toll. Those Uzumaki always had ridiculously high chakra levels anyways, even as children.

Now seemed to be the time. All limbs were in check, chakra levels high and he was sitting pretty in Kamui where nobody could discover him. Unless Kakashi decided to do some high risk sharingan testing at that exact moment. He was willing to take those odds.

Carefully, he unsealed the jar and with as much grace as he could muster, put the eye into his empty socket. It was as if the Uchiha body was built for eyeball transfers. He could feel the uncomfortable sensation of his socket shifting to accommodate the new eye. Imagine hair on your eye, but your eye is the hair. Hashirama's cells certainly lended a hand as well connecting together all the intricate neural pathways and a million other pathways he didn’t want to begin to imagine.

Then came the chakra system. As soon as the eye hooked up to the rest of the system, the stupid thing started slurping up chakra like noodles.

Grunting, he closed that eye tight and felt the heat of pooling chakra form the circles of rinnegan burning against his eyelid and skull. After the eye ate a substantial supper worth of his energy, it just stopped. For the eyes which were once rumored only to be possessed by the father of all shinobi, the toll actually wasn’t that bad.

Slowly, he peeled open that right eye. It didn’t seem to use any chakra unless willed to do something besides sit there and see, so Obito was more than happy with it.

Without a second thought, he began to warp out of Kamui to go on with business perusal with a fancy new mask. But something always had to go wrong, didn’t it. Just about halfway through the transport, the eye began to burn red hot and frying away his chakra like water on a frying pan. Quickly, he tried to turn off the teleport, only to find he couldn’t. Now things were getting panicky.

Of all issues to occur, he didn’t think the eye could hijack his own body. What more could he do for those final couple seconds than to wonder why it all had to go so wrong while he had been so close. As the familiar grey plateaus of Kamui dissipated, he only felt defeat in the growing swirls of darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I know what I'm doing,,, kind of B) Thanks for reading, have a good time and stick up for yourself and your friends!


End file.
